Five Nights at Freddy's (Transformers Play)
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Transformers put their survival skills to the test by trying to outlast the dreaded anthropomorphic animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's! Also known as "Surviving Freddy" A.K.A "Screw This Game!"
1. Decepticons

**Megatron:**

"No! Bad Bonnie! You stay behind that door!" The warlord yelled as he hit buttons on the dash as fast as he could.

He was on Night 3 and chaos was literally in all directions. Foxy almost got him and Chica had become more active than usual, appearing every twenty seconds in the right window. Luckily, he only had one run in with Freddy himself on the first night and the clock struck 6 AM before the animatronic finished its horrific lullaby.

Now, three of the four animatronics were hunting him and Golden Freddy began showing his face in the security room just recently.

"Come on! Come on! It's 5 AM! It would help if time decided to be a little more generous!"

He frantically checked the cameras and noticed Foxy had left. "Shit! No! No! No!"

Before he could hit the button to the left door again, Foxy jumped through with his deafening monstrous child-like scream.

Megatron almost fell backwards from the sudden surprise. He cursed some more before he wrote down how long he survived. Since he was the first of the Decepticons, there was a chance one of them could go longer.

The winner was supposed to get something special of his or her choice. He just hoped it was worth this game's cruel scare.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Starscream:<span>**

On Night 1, the seeker barely scratched by, for he was almost caught by Chica after losing her on the cameras and not checking the right side for some time. It was close, too close for comfort.

Now on Night 2, things were speeding up and escaping Foxy's grasp was a reminder of what he was up against. It was no pleasure cruise dealing with the damn fox but Bonnie was the real problem. The bunny kept standing next to the door like a guard, not letting Starscream open it to save power which was beginning to deplete rapidly.

Five percent was being lost each minute and the purple animatronic still stayed at the end of the hall, peering into the camera like a murderer toying with his trapped victim. It was 4 AM and the battery life was at twenty-five percent, still dying.

"Why won't you leave!?"

He checked the end camera again; 5 AM and Bonnie was patiently waiting for the power to go out. In the corner of his view, he saw the right window and immediately activated the light only to see Chica gawking at him with purple, alien eyes and a wide toothed mouth.

Suddenly, the power died. Starscream sat in his chair nervously as he waited for one of them to get him. Instead, two blue light-up eyes and a sunny mouth appeared on the left which began playing an unusual tune. The seeker moved his view to look at the animatronic better, but the song was cut off and everything went dark.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAA" The bear screamed in his face and static filled his sight.

Starscream hid below the desk as soon as the sound erupted from the speakers. "What sort of human horror game is this!?"

A fellow Vehicon who had tuned out the game noticed the commander's reaction and marked down the time for his survival. Night 2 at 5 AM.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Breakdown:<span>**

Night 2 had been a challenge but he managed. With the new fox animatronic on his aft every time he turned away from Pirate's Cove, he knew things would be hell from here on out. And he wasn't wrong.

Chica and Bonnie grew more aggressive on Night 3 but Foxy didn't do more than two close calls. Having two insane animatronics hovering beside the doors didn't help, and he noticed a weird glitch where all the heads in the backstage area were looking right at the camera. Like the game wasn't spooky enough?

It was 2 AM and several things happened at once: Bonnie clogged the left door, someone was eating in the kitchen that had no camera, and Freddy was staring into the stage camera like he was eyeing the brute.

"Alright, Chica, where is your ugly ass?" He mumbled as he searched each camera, once every three to check on Foxy.

Finally, he found her. She was in what he guessed was the bathroom and she looked psychotic. It was a look that he was sure would even scare Soundwave, or at least creep the silent mech out.

"You bitch, you think hiding is going to throw me off? Come on, both of you can do better than that!"

He heard breathing instantly after his words left his mouth. "Oh boy, oh Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! I'm just gonna keep looking at the cameras. Fuck your jump scare!"

Foxy was running towards the door again. "Crap."

His monitor instantly went down and the first bot to attack him was Bonnie, but behind the bunny, the pirate fox was watching. Whether it was a glitch or not, he was unsure, but he gave a small yelp as the infamous child-distorted scream broke through his sound barrier.

He died at 4 AM, Night 3. Writing it down, he mumbled, "That reward better be good!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Knockout:<span>**

Chica was the animatronic Knockout despised most. In his game, she always was the first to move and was the hardest to keep track of. Plus, she had the stupid hiding spot in the kitchen where she munched on pizza.

Bonnie and Foxy he dealt with easily. Freddy wasn't moving yet so he had no idea what the bear could and would do. Every time Chica stood in the window, it sent chills down the medic's spinal strut. "Chica, you bitch! Leave me alone!"

It was Night 3 and there was no hope of rescue. The clock turned 5 AM; one hour of madness left.

He pressed the light button again only to see the chicken still staring at him through the glass. She was apparently determined to make him feel trapped. He checked the other door for Bonnie but he wasn't there. Snarling, the medic flipped through the cameras until Bonnie was present in the main lobby full of party-based tables. Foxy was still dormant but slightly peeking from behind the curtain.

Chica was still there but a miracle happened; the clock struck 6 AM. In glee, he fist pumped in the air with a large grin on his faceplates. He won Night 3, but Night 4 was going to be worse.

After settling down at his victory, the title for Night 4 presented itself and the Phone Guy began talking. Knockout's expression turned to one of horror when the Guy's call ended with his scream. This night was definitely was going to be hard. Now the animatronics were pissed.

At 2 AM, the night was anarchy. Bonnie and Chica were hogging the doors and this time, Freddy was out and about. The bear was staring point blank at his camera next to the right door; that was a sign that Freddy no longer wanted to play by his coding.

Keeping all four animatronics at bay was exhausting his power supply. Foxy occasionally greeted him with a few knocks. Twenty-two percent of his electricity was left and all were standing outside the metal doors. They were until Knockout put down the monitor and saw the golden version of Freddy. Not knowing whether to go back on the cameras or not, he waited to see what the broken bear would do.

Of course, Golden Freddy's head flashed across the screen and it was over. Knockout rolled back a little but stood his ground; he wrote down his score to his displeasure. He survived four nights and until 3 AM. New record!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soundwave:<span>**

The silent mech had made it past the first three nights just fine, but Night 4 grew more intense each hour. However, the animatronics did nothing to faze him. He dodged each move they gave him, blocking Golden Freddy by putting the monitor up, blocking Bonnie and Chica for a bit and checked on them by opening the doors long enough to keep them still and for him to check on the cameras while not wasting too much power per hour, and keeping Freddy himself drawn to the camera at the end of the hall.

Whether it was skill or simple reasoning that made the nights pass by without any incidents was unknown to the others. Some just claimed nobody or nothing could defeat Soundwave. He was a boss and the best around.

Night 4 was coming to a close with no problems whatsoever. Foxy couldn't leave the Cove, for Soundwave checked on him with perfect timing and Bonnie had become bored so he retired to the Party the backroom, sulkily staring up at the camera with a side glance.

Ten percent battery life was still usable and it had been 5 AM for a couple minutes. Out of sheer pride and cockiness, he closed both doors and watched Freddy just peer into the camera. On his own visor, a smiley face appeared and the chime for the clock followed after. 6 AM and none of the animatronics could do shit about it.

Night 5 started and already Chica had left the stage. She was in the Party room giving the camera a cold stare. Soundwave wasn't the least bit threatened. The night was young and so were the animatronics' difficulty levels which meant Freddy would try to do so much more.

Through the course of the night, Foxy almost got him, Bonnie decided to hang around the halls but not go near the actual door, and Freddy became a number one priority on the "Don't Let These People near Me" list.

So far Soundwave was good, but Freddy had become more rambunctious. He always appeared around the security room, taunting the mech with his little tricks of teleportation. It was 4 AM when Golden Freddy came back and his dismissal from the office was quick and easy.

5 AM with only a few more minutes until victory was unavoidable. Chica was in the kitchen again and Freddy was still glaring into the cameras in the halls. Not letting his guard down, Soundwave checked on Foxy who was standing outside of his residence, ready to sprint, and Bonnie was merely a shadow down the hall.

The silent mech knew less than one minute was left but as soon as the thought hit him, the power went out. He had left the right door closed for too long. In the corner of the left door, Freddy did his jingle. Soundwave hated the music as much as the animatronic itself.

Thankfully, luck was on his side and the clock struck 6 AM. He had won the game. Not caring for any celebration, he logged his time and sent it to the scoreboard. The final result was in.

* * *

><p>All five mechs looked at their progress:<p>

Soundwave – 5 Nights, 6 AM

Knockout – 4 Nights, 3 AM

Megatron – 3 Nights, 5 AM

Breakdown – 3 Nights, 4 AM

Starscream – 2 Nights, 5 AM

The victor was Soundwave. The other four had mixed reactions to the results. Starscream scowled, Knockout grew saddened by how close he was, Megatron shrugged with a compliment towards the purple mech, and Breakdown muttered, "I could've done better."

And Soundwave, with the still present smile icon, merely walked back to the main command room and continued his duties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Decepticons play FNAF! Up next are the Autobots!<strong>

**What "Transformers Play" means is that our favorite Cybertronian friends will be gamers and play various video games given to them. I will do other "react" game stories between other stories so it'll be a little bit before I upload the second part of this as well as the parts for future Let's Plays. Great concept, right?**


	2. Autobots

**Optimus Prime:**

Checking the lights and the cameras at the same time was a hassle and for once, he felt like throwing the monitor across the room. With Chica and Bonnie on his ass with a determined Foxy as well, things weren't looking too good for him. The odds weren't in his favor.

He growled as Bonnie appeared in the left doorway with Chica on the right; now he had to deal with the battery as if there weren't enough problems already. 5 AM with two percent of life left…scratch that…5AM with no life left. The two animatronics had wasted his remaining power and now Freddy was coming to play.

His blue eyes lit up with the demonized lullaby in the entrance, watching him, waiting for Optimus to move to jinx himself.

"Freddy! You're a little asshole, Freddy!"

The day of salvation came finally; the clock struck 6 AM. Optimus leaned back on his chair with his hands covering his face. Sure he got a victory, but…he had two more nights to go. He rubbed his optics before continuing his torture.

The fourth night and Chica was already gone. 'Wonderful,' the Autobot leader thought. He checked on Foxy who was already peaking behind the curtains and the other two as well which showed Bonnie was gone too. He scrolled through the various camera views before he saw something odd that made the Energon curdle in his veins.

In the backstage area, all the suit heads and the endoskeleton were looking directly at the camera. Slowly, Optimus sank into his chair upon seeing that. Forget Soundwave and his tentacles, THAT was creepy, and to him, he felt them staring down upon him like they were going to jump out of the game and actually attack him. After peering at it for a few more seconds in a sunken position, he changed cameras.

Chica was nowhere to be seen and Bonnie was just hiding in a corner. He put the game's monitor down, only to be jump scared by Chica with her annoying screech. He fell over quickly and crawled back some to see the Game Over screen. Only one phrase popped into his mind, "Son of a bitch."

With that, he logged in his time, Night 4 at 2 AM, and lay back on the ground silently.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ratchet:<strong>

The medic blocked out Chica quickly as her face was visible in the window. Nothing was going right and it was only Night 2 at 3 AM. His power was down almost sixty-five percent since he started and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before Foxy would start fleeing towards the left door.

Freddy was immobile and Bonnie was chilling at the end of the hall so those two weren't really threats yet. Chica hogged his right door so his power problem was getting worse. Now, that only left Foxy. Ratchet occasionally checked up on the animatronic but it seemed to be enough to keep it at bay. He had never seen Foxy but wasn't too curious to find out. As far as he was concerned, meeting Foxy meant instant death.

The pictures in the right hall begin changing to a term that made him cringe. "IT'S ME!" Which animatronic it was referring to, he didn't know. He had read the rumors of the game and some suggested it was the leader, Freddy, while others thought it was Golden Freddy or the Marionette of FNAF 2. He had yet to play the second one but due to the results the original was giving, he'd prefer not to play the second on account of not dying from a spark attack.

Finally, Foxy was beginning to show himself and everything about him scared Ratchet. He checked more cameras to see Chica had moved to the party room which meant he could save the remaining power. It was now 5 AM and all the animatronics were somewhere other than the halls.

He smiled as victory was literally a few minutes away. As he rechecked on Foxy, he smiled faded as he realized the curtains were wide open and no Foxy was present. Scrolling to the hall cameras, he then saw the fox booking it to the door, and before he could shut the door, Foxy killed him.

Ratchet's optic twitched in frustration as the Game Over screen played with his character's body stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit. His hands flew up into the air as he got up yelling, "Screw this game! I'm done! I'm fucking done!"

After Ratchet rambled for a good couple of minutes, he typed in his results with Night 2 at 5 AM.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arcee:<strong>

Night 3 at 4 AM was no picnic with Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. Foxy was becoming the greatest nuisance, always testing her every few minutes despite the fact she occasionally kept an eye on him. Apparently, the fox or the game wasn't registering that and was sending him all the time instead of Bonnie.

"Stupid game! Optimus, I will kill you for making me undergo this shit!"

Speaking of Bonnie, the bunny wasn't visible anywhere, not even in the doorway when she flickered the light. Either the game grew tired of being used and Bonnie's now a glitch or he was invisible. Wherever he was, he was most likely laughing at her struggle.

Finally, the game gave her some mercy and the clock struck 6 AM as she prevented the fox from entering. If the game was glitching, she admitted she would hate to see what Freddy would be doing.

The start of the fourth night was smooth sailing. But right before any of the animatronics decided to leave their stage, another glitch seemed to occur and all three singing animals were looking at her. She could see the colors of their eyes and it reminded her of those stalkers turned creepers that celebrities always got. She knew about such things since June watches TV and usually observed shows about said superstars, bios and whatnots. The glitch remained until she checked on Foxy and turned back, only to have both Bonnie and Chica gone.

By 2 AM, however, Freddy was on the move as well as Foxy, each mocking her with chuckles and knocking throughout the game. Freddy's laugh at least alerted her he was up and running. His weird demonic laugh made her think of a demonic Megatron. Then again, the warlord was scary enough as it is so adding that bear's laugh would be unbearable, no pun intended.

4 AM, Bonnie was at her door again. "Not you; I don't want to deal with you right now!" She snarled.

Suddenly, Freddy jumped into her face with an eerie scream. She had forgotten Freddy could transport inside the security room if he wasn't watched.

Arcee clasped her servos over her mouth as the scream started but by the time it ended, her head rested in her arms on the keyboard. "God dammit. So close!" She pounded her fist on the table under frustration. Close but not enough to secure victory. Getting to Night 5 was an accomplishment all on its own but only one bot claimed its title and won the game, Soundwave.

Reluctantly, she typed it her results and walked away scowling at her loss. Her time was Night 4 at 4 AM.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bumblebee:<strong>

Bumblebee didn't do too good on the first two nights but managed to survive both times. Night 3 had begun and the scout knew his luck was going to run out. Beside him, two Vehicons and an Insecticon watched his progress. Whether it was the stress of the game alone or the fact he was being watched that made him do so terribly, he did not know, but both were contributing something to the matter.

It was 2 AM and Chica decided to play around in the right hall, taunting him every so crudely. Bonnie hadn't moved from the stage yet but Foxy was already getting ready to sprint. Bumblebee whined when he looked back at the stage to see the bunny gone and in the backroom, staring blankly into the camera.

"You think the purple one could actually see you through that?" One Vehicon questioned.

The other shook his head, "It's a game, you idiot! It only does that to scare people and put them on edge, hence why this game's so frightening."

Frantically, Bee maneuvered around each camera view to get a glimpse at where the others were. Chica was near the security room enveloped in wires and Foxy was gone. He panicked at the sight and shut the door, only to receive a couple knocks before the room was silent once again.

3 AM and Bonnie was beside the room under the end camera's view but not in the blind spot just yet. They were getting more persistent than ever. Now with both door shut and power being lost every second almost, Bee didn't know what to do. None except Freddy could get him and the bear wasn't active, but it had just changed to 4 AM with only twenty-five percent power left and decreasing quickly as he checked the cameras.

When he put the monitor down, Golden Freddy was there and on instinct, he put his monitor back up. Bonnie and Chica were finally gone and Foxy was dormant for now. Sighing, he saved his remaining power, though now had to focus on the three animatronics present.

4 AM, the damn bunny was coming back. This made Bee sigh before tracking Chica; he couldn't find her. He scrolled desperately through each camera twice before setting it on the kitchen where he heard the faint chewing of pizza.

The scout gave a confused whirr but ignored it once he heard breathing. Scared, he set down the monitor, only to face Bonnie who shook him and cried the horrible sound. Bumblebee jerked back along with the other three. One Vehicon latched onto the other out of sheer terror while the other clutched the armrests to the point where they cracked.

Bumblebee's eyes were dilated as the Insecticon used him as a shield from the horror. He beeped a few curses before letting a Vehicon install his time. He had lasted until Night 3 at 4 AM.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bulkhead:<strong>

"I'm horrible at these games! Uh…NO CHICA! STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR!"

He desperately tried to block each animatronic as they came within a certain area. It was Night 2 at 2 AM and the mechanic animals loved to torment the poor Wrecker. He freaked out whenever one was near.

"DON'T…GET AWAY FROM ME, BONNIE! BAD BUNNY! BAD CHICKEN! WHOA…NO…YOU FOX THING…STAY THERE! STAY IN YOUR CHAMBER OF PUNISHMENT! EVIL ROBOTS!"

He knew his reaction was being recorded by Soundwave and knew the others were making fun of his actions. He made it past the first night paranoid but the second was sending him off the edge. He panicked as Foxy tried to get him but luckily, he locked the fox out just in time.

"PISS OFF! PISS OFF! YOU SNEAKY SON OF A…NO, NO, NO!"

Bonnie and Chica were now tag teaming against him, forcing him to shut both doors. They apparently intended to hang because they didn't leave all through 3 AM and a good portion of 4 AM. Just when all things seemed horrid, the lights went out.

"OH PRIMUS! FREDDY! FREDDY, FREDDY, FREDDY! DON'T YOU START! DON'T YOU…"

Freddy's dreaded lullaby began to play. Frantically, Bulkhead moved the character's view from side to side, freaking out while Freddy did his thing.

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! COME ON, FREDDY! WE CAN BE PALS, RIGHT? YOU LET ME LIVE AND I MAKE YOU AND YOU BUDDIES PIZZA! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The music abruptly stopped which made Bulkhead lean into the screen to see what would happen next. It was a mistake. The jump scare made him literally spring off his seat and bolt through the door near the monitor.

A few Vehicons who were in the backroom began cracking up at the big mech's reaction. One was decent enough to write down his time. He survived Night 2 at 4 AM.

* * *

><p>The results were in and all five bots awaited there scores.<p>

Arcee – 4 Nights, 4 AM

Optimus – 4 Nights, 2 AM

Bumblebee – 3 Nights, 4 AM

Ratchet – 2 Nights, 5 AM

Bulkhead – 2 Nights, 4 AM

Arcee cheered when she saw her first place marker while Optimus and Bumblebee congratulated all, not caring they didn't win. Bulkhead started to argue with Ratchet how he was only one hour away from being tied. Ratchet merely scoffed.

The argument lasted for a bit but the others just enjoyed the fact that in some way, they survived Five Nights at Freddy's, despite not actually completing the five nights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made Bulkhead a bit like Markiplier because he sounds like he would freak out just like Mark. So this Transformers Play is now done and it'll be a while before I start a new Let's Play which may or may not be GTA 5. Hope you all enjoyed this little collab with now-and-day gaming, and I am open for suggestions on future Transformers Play fic ideas.<strong>

**SPOILER ALERT!: It is GTA 5!**


End file.
